The Wonderful Collection of SoulStar One-Shots
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: One-shots with ratings ranging K-T of Black Star and Soul. Yaoi, Black Star x Soul (SoulStar)
1. Accusations

**Drabble #1: Accusations**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's P.O.V.<strong>

Some people say that it must be a hard time trying to contain Black Star. Others say that I was weird for choosing a childish meister as my boyfriend. I admit, I can see where they are going with this and why they say that, I totally agree. Don't get me wrong, I love Black Star to death. Everything about him, including his air-headedness.

Sure sometimes he makes me want to strangle him, or take aspirins for the headaches he causes me, or want to get run over by a car. Yes, he sometimes irritates me to no end, on purpose or not. Yes, he is very, _very _childish but we're only 14 and 15 so you can't really expect him to mature fast and be responsible within a day. Yes, he is very messy and clumsy and could easily destroy anything within a mere second with his uncontrollable strength. But what more could I have expected from him? He is the one with the brute force in our team afterall.

Everyone thinks that the perfect boyfriend should be well... perfect. To be rich, handsome, intelligent, and a gentleman. To have similiar intrests with you and like you for who you are. Well_,_ that sounds pretty boring in my opinion. First off, Black Star isn't rich, intelligent, or a gentleman. He is handsome because _I _say so and we aren't very much in common as you clearly see from the beginning. Black Star likes me for who I am and that's all that really matters, vise versa. It actually makes our relationship more exciting and fun because Black Star is... Black Star.

Another thing people say is that Black Star must not be the one to know much about being in a relationship. Meaning that he probably doesn't know about kissing and sex and things like that. Oh how wrong they are. Black Star is a damn good kisser. They may not know but we always manage to find somewhere private to have a bit of time for ourselves. Don't even get me started on when we're in bed. Fuck, he makes me scream so loud in bed that's it's actually pretty embarrasing. Whoever said Black Star doesn't know how to be a seme must be taking the piss.

Overall, there are a lot of false assumptions out there about Black Star but it's fine. I'm not going to judge them because they only see the the couple that hold hands or bicker over little shit. It's not their faults that they don't really see the couple that have heavy make-out sessions every opportunity they get or have very rough rounds of sex if they have to themselves. Trust me, I would have thought the very same if I were the observers. I hope this answers all your questions about us because I really need to get back home. Black Star is waiting for me so we can have our 6 month aniversery 'bed-time'.

~Soul


	2. I'm Pregnant

**Drabble #2: I'm Pregnant**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

><p>" Black Star I..." Soul started. He and Black Star were on the couch chilling, and watching t.v. Soul laid sideways on the couch with his legs on Black Star's lap. It was a lazy Sunday so everyone was home, Maka in her room being the study hound as usual. And Blaire knew not to tease Soul around Black Star.<p>

" What?"

" ... I'm pregnant." Black Star felt his heart stop for a moment. His mind processed his boyfriend's statement slowly.

" What was that?" Soul blinked before scooting closer leaning against the assassin's chest.

" I said... **I'm pregnant.**" He said more clearly, hiding a smile when the meister twitched.

" You're pregnant... W-with who?" Soul rolled his eyes and bopped the other on the head.

" Who else do you think had sex with me for the past weeks idiot?" Black Star pales.

" B-but y-you're a guy!"

" And?"

" 'And'? That's impossible!"

" Stop trying to think about it. Besides, would you even father the baby?" Soul asked with amusement in his eyes. His boyfriend's eye twitched.

" But I'm only fifteen for fuck's sake!," Maka yelled for him to watch his language, " How the hell am I supposed to take care of a baby!?" Soul shrugged and made himself more comfortable as Black Star began to freak out, " I'd have to come home from school to take care of a baby you are somehow able to produce! I wouldn't be able to train because of our child! My life would be ruined! And you're asking me if I would father the baby!?" Soul snorted but couldn't contain his laughter.

Black Star stared in confusion as the weapon laughed on his lap. " Wh-what?"

" I w-was just kidding!" Soul didn't wait for the other teen to get the joke as he began laughing again. Just the reaction he wanted. Who knew the assassin could easily break down from just a mere statement?

" B-but you... I thought..."

" No. I'm not really having a baby. How the hell is that possible anyways?" Soul said finally calming down. Finally getting it, Black Star held back from hitting the other.

" ...Jackass."

" Love you too."

...

" Black Star?"

" What?"

" I think I felt a kick."


	3. Picnic and Kisses

**Drabble #3: Picnic and Kisses**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>" Hey food's ready! Ah..." Maka gave a guilty smile when Black Star glared at her. Soul was currently napping peacefully on his lap against his chest while he leaned against a tree. Maka whispered a 'sorry' and turned back tot the rest of the group. Everybody decided to have a picnic since the weather seemed fair enough. Patty was busy playing with her animal crackers and Liz was busy filing her nails. Kid was commenting on how terrible the mat they were sitting on is and Crona even came, helping pass out plates to everyone with Tsubaki.<p>

Black Star was under a tree so his boyfriend didn't have to bother with the heat. Soul had ended up falling asleep on his boyfriend's chest and has laid there since.

However, he ended up waking slowly and rubbed his eyes. The weapon blinked and squinted when the sunlight came to view.

" I wasn't out long was I?" He asked tiredly, looking up at the assassin.

" No, just in time actually." Patty crawled towards them, holding out her bag of animal crackers.

" Want some?" She asked while biting into a pig-shaped one. Soul gave a small smile while shaking his head.

" No thanks."

Patty shrugged and began to mimick the sound of a pig while crawling away. Soul sighed and turned around, lifting his head up to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. Black Star turned so their lips touched instead, wrapping his arms around the weapon. The two ignored the staring and Soul felt himself being laid on the soft grass below him. Their lips locked again and an occasional moan was heard from either them.

As the two kissed, Liz cat-called while Patty hooted wildly. Maka laughed resting her head on Crona's shoulder, who blushed.

The two boys finally pulled away, panting heavily while smiling. The sunset's light glowed on Soul's face, making him look even more beautiful in Black Star's point of view. Soul blushed while wiping the drool from corner of his mouth as Black Star leaned closer. The meister could never get enough of Soul, he was like a drug to him. As in, once you get that first kiss from him, you need to have more.

And more was he going to get.

Maka grimaced and looked away with a small tinge of pink on her face while everyone else encouraged the two boys.

" Oi! Get a room you two!"


	4. What's A Date?

**Chapter Rating: K+**

**Chapter Warning: None**

Soul sighed as he had yet again, rejected another girl's date request. He had been getting those a lot lately now that he was known as the last Death Scythe. He knew that they only asked just because of his position but he has been getting negative reactions from turning them down. The girl recently just ran off crying hysterically, a reaction he never expected to get. However, he just shook his head and turned to walk home when someone spoke behind him.

" Another one?"

" Another one." He spotted a bench near him and sat, Black Star right next to him. " Honestly, it's starting to become more annoying by the day."

" Month."

" You get the point."

" Well I'm used to it." Soul raised an eyebrow high as he stared at the smirking meister.

" Excuse me?"

" You're excused."

" You're constantly being asked on dates?"

" Yup."

" From practically every girl in DWMA?"

" Definitely." Soul narrowed his eyes in disbelief. No fucking way this childish meister is that popular. All Black Star ever does is annoy people to no end. That's what his friend is normally known for.

" And you turn them down because?"

" ... I have better things to do."

" ..." Soul narrowed his eyes at his friend.

" What's even a date?" The weapon nearly fell from his seat and straightened up with a look of disbelief.

" Wh-what's the point of lying if you don't even know what you are lying about?" Black Star only shrugged.

" I wanted to be better than you."

" Of course..." At least he wasn't lying about that, but for a guy like Black Star to not know what a date is could seriously affect him in later life, that is, until he finds someone.

" So what it is? I know that's when people go and eat but that's what lunch at school is for right?" Soul rolled his eyes but gave a small smile.

" Well, close but no. A date is when two people go to a place and get to know each other more."

" What more is there to know about that person?" Soul gave a thoughtful look.

" You know, about their past, maybe some medical stuff, interests, things like that." Black Star sighed and glanced at the sky.

" Seems like a lot."

" Not really, if you're having fun with that person. It's actually pretty cool to date. Relying on someone who you trust, can keep your secrets, be intimate..." Black Star looked at the scythe with a smirk.

" You seem to know a lot about dating but you aren't." Soul shrugged and swung his legs slightly.

" That's true. I just can't seem to find anyone yet. Another mystery of mine huh?"

" What, you mean there's more to you than just being cool?"

Soul looked down with an unreadable expression. No one really knew much about his past life being a rich kid and all with his annoyingly famous brother and world famous parents.

" You can say that." Black Star eyes his friend wearily before grinning.

" Hey, let's go on a date!" Soul looked up quickly in shock with a major blush.

" Wh-wha-!? B-But you... us... d-dating..." Soul stuttered uncomprehensionable words while his face continued growing more red by the second. His whole mind was malfuntioning at that one statement. Dating Black Star had never even came across him and now thinking about it was just... just...

" Soul?" The said boy stopped talking but he managed to make use of his timid voice.

" W-we're friends though..."

" Yeah, but it sucks that you don't trust me to know everything about you." Soul looked at the other boy as his eyes widened and bit his bottom lip. It did sound like an insult but he was the one who explained it almost like that.

" Fair enough..."

" Great then let's go!"

" N-now!?"


	5. Dish Washer

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Warning: Kissing?**

**A/N: You guys can leave prompts too, it'll help me out a lot!ˆˆ**

* * *

><p>" Nng...Come on Black Star ... knock it off." Soul complained as he leaned unwillingly into his boyfriend's touch. Black Star had his arms encircled around his waist while nibbling at the nape of his neck. Soul was asked to clean the dishes after a party in his and Maka's house by his meister but it seemed that Black Star didn't want him to do his task. After everyne left, Maka went into her room, trusting him to finish soon.<p>

" Why? You seem to like it."

" I have to clean the dishes." Black Star worked on unzipping his jacket, ignoring the weak protest. He let his gloved hand run up under Soul's shirt, biting softly on the pale flesh. Soul held back a moan as a nipple was being played with while a tongue lapped his neck. His hands were occupied with a sponge and a bowl but he felt really close to dropping the items. The weapon wanted to pull away and finish the rest of the job so he wouldn't have to face Maka's wrath but it was becoming increasingly difficult within every touch. He shuddered again as another hand drifted to the hem of his mahagony jeans with the fingers teasingly dipping in. " Black Star... Are you drunk?"

" ... Maybe..."

The said boy grinded against him and Soul arched slightly, fully dropping the items into the sink. His body became more hot to the touches and suddenly, he was spun around with Black Star's arms on either side him.

" Wh-what are you-!" He was cut off when his lips were captured into a kiss. A tongue probed his lips and Soul parted them, not really caring about his task anymore.

Their tongues lapped against each other wetly as hands grabbed at each other's bodies. Their appendages stroked and licked lustfully and Black Star unbuttoned Soul's pants, causing the other to pull away.

" We are not doing that." Soul plainly said as his boy friend leaned closer with a smirk.

" Why not?"

" Because Maka's here." Black Star rolled his eyes.

" Your point?" Soul's eyes widened.

" You're point!?"

" Yeah..."

It was silent before the weapon shrugged and pulled the meister against him.

He'll run the dish washer.


End file.
